


Beach

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordy and Angel have some adult fun at the beach.  (I have just found some stories that I wrote years ago and never posted lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach

Title: Beach

Category: Romance  
Summary: All of Angel. Angel and Cordy have some adult fun at the beach  
Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made we am just poor.  
Feedback: Yes please!

Adult

Angel parked his car and headed towards the beach. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, not his usual attire, but it kept him from sticking out during the scorching LA summer. For everyone else at AI the heat wave had been unbearable and they were all snipping at each other. He had gone out and left them to it. When Angel had returned he had found a note that Cordy had left him, telling him to wear swimming trunk, shorts and a t-shirt. Underneath the note she had given him a map so to see what was going on. Angel had followed her instructions, only to find himself on this beach. He stood on the soft sand and looked to see if he could see his best friend, sucking in a breath automatically when he saw her. She was laying on a large blanket wearing a bikini and a sarong; lamps surrounded her and gave out a soft glow. Angel made his way over to her and smiled down once he reached her side.

"Angel" She whispered.

"What's this?" He asked as he looked at the blanket covered in food for her and a flask of blood for him.

"Well I thought we need some time at the beach and with this hot weather it would be great for a picnic." Cordy told him with a grin.

"Cordy it's night-time." Angel told her matter-of-factly.

"Well duh, if we went out in the day you'd be a crispy critter." The seer smirked at him. She paused for just a moment. "I want to have a picnic with my best friend and if it means having one at night then so be it."

Angel smiled a bright smile that changed his face; he couldn't believe she had done this for him.

"This is great Cordy, thank you." If he had a heartbeat it would have been pounding in his chest by now. She looked so beautiful and he was growing to love her more and more everyday however if it was just friendship she wanted, well he could do that, really. Angel tried to block out the screaming voice inside of him that was calling him a liar. He sank to the ground and sat opposite her and took the glass of blood that she held out to him.

"Well we are alone and no snipping between Gunn and Wesley so we can relax and enjoy the night. Before you ask I do have a mobile with me in case something comes up and they need to contact us or us them." Cordy just looked at Angel for a moment. He had those good looks, the sexy smile and great body. She shook herself mentally and with a quick grin said, "Let's go for a swim." The brunette stood up and undid her sarong.

Angel froze as he watched as the rest of her body was revealed in a very small bikini and watched her as she ran off down the beach and into the ocean, laughing as she went. He stood up and stripped of his t-shirt and shorts, then he ran after her. He felt perfectly happy as he heard her giggles disappear under a wave. He watched and waited for her to appear again and once she did she swam over to him and stood, her hair wet and rivulets of salt water running down her face and dropping of her chin onto her breasts. Angel let his eyes follow it down her body, across her flat stomach and into the top of her bikini bottoms. Angel has an urge to follow that path with his tongue; maybe making a few detours on the way. His eyes roamed up her body again. His hunger, passion and want could be read in them clearly. As Angel's gaze reached her breasts he sucked in a breath, his fingers itched to reach out and free them, to touch them and his tongue flickered across his lips as he wondered what they would taste like. What would she taste like? The hunger started within him and it only took a few seconds to consume him, he had never felt anything like this. Angel raised his gaze to her neck, her perfect smooth neck, he wanted to kiss it, lick it, bite her just a little. His fangs ached and they joined in with the rest of his body, he couldn't remember when he had been this hard. His whole body throbbed with need and all that need was for one person, the woman in front of him. Angel's eyes finally reached Cordy's and her eyes widened as soon as she saw the look in his.

Cordy stood in the water watching Angel's gaze wander down her body. She could feel the heat radiating off him and a throb started between her legs. She wanted to slide her hand down and ease it and she wanted to do it front of Angel. She wanted him to watch her as she pleased herself and see him lose control, her nipples hardened at the thought of Angel grabbing her and taking her hard and passionate. Cordy wanted to feel him pulsing inside of her. She watched Angel's gaze as it reached her breasts and then up to her neck, she had to force herself not to move, not to bare anymore of it. She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming 'take me' the way her body screamed for him. Her body wanted his touch. All of a sudden he looked into her eyes and her own widened in surprise because the power, the want and the need in them was all for her. She was amazed but she felt powerful and her need matched his. They stood and stared at each other neither one moving; everything around them disappeared and it was just the two of them.

Angel shook his head and moved from the water; he couldn't do this to her. His body was screaming at him calling him an idiot for walking away yet he walked up to the blanket and sat down, moving his trunks while trying to get comfortable.

Cordy's body moaned in aching need, she wasn't going to let him run away from this, she dived and swam a little bit trying to help herself think a little more clearly and then she smiled as she saw the waves coming towards her. As one hit her, she released the bra clasp and watch it float away, then opened her mouth and shrieked.

Angel was on his feet and in the water and by her side before you could blink, he never looked just turned her, his face searching hers trying to figure out what was wrong. She lowered her eyes and his followed and then he saw what was wrong, her hands and arms were trying to cover as much of her breasts as they could. His eyes darkened till they were black and he reached out. Before he touched her, he snatched his hand away. Cordy sighed and dropped her hands, standing in front of him in nothing but bikini bottoms. The pounding of her blood rang in his ears, the smell of her arousal overtook his senses so he pulled her to him and kissed her hard. Their mouths seemed to be punishing each other but this was what they needed, they had wanted each other for so long. Their bodies had reached towards the other only for their brains to pull them away, this hunger had to be satisfied and there was no stopping them. They were going to touch and taste every inch of the other as they finally knew each other the way they were suppose to, intimately.

Angel reached and grabbed her bottom hauling her up his body. All the while their mouths never left each other. Cordy wrapped her long, lean legs around his waist and he walked back to the beach. He lowered her to the blanket, reaching out with one hand to swipe everything off it. She laid down, letting her body be caressed by the moonlight and Angel sat back on his heels as his eyes raked down her body he knew there was no stopping now. He couldn't, he didn't want to.

He laid his body across hers, kissing her face, soft, gently kisses. His mouth went back to hers and their tongues dueled with each other, her hands coming up and wrapping around his neck as kissed his way across to her ear where he nibbled, sucked and blew on it. Cordy's whole body shuddered, the need and want coursing through her.

"More Angel Please." Her voice begged softly, and a masculine chuckle was made in her ear. "Oh god.' She muttered and raised her body against his.

Angel kissed down to her neck, he licked and sucked at her there pulling the skin into his mouth and sucking hard and then letting it go with a pop. He saw the redness of the skin and grinned, it was one of possessiveness because she was going to have a hicky, and it was a mark. More importantly, it was his mark. He carried on down until he reached her breasts where he took one into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it and sucking until the nib became hard. Angel's remaining hand took the other breast and rolled it between is thumb and finger. Cordy groaned arching up trying to get more, the feeling of his mouth her body calling out for him, for the connection, to finally be one with him.

His mouth left her breasts and he kissed his way across her flat stomach, his breath catching in her belly button causing her to giggle. Angel looked up at her and smiled when he saw her face was flushed with desire, her eyes were alight and he could feel her body humming to his every touch. His fingers grabbed hold of her bikini bottoms and pulled them down her long, firm legs. He threw them to one side and started to kiss Cordelia's legs on the return journey parting them as he went, kissing and touching the inside of her thighs. Cordy could feel the touch of his hair on her centre and she wanted his hands, his mouth, she wanted it all.

Angel reached out and gently touched her clit with the tip of his tongue. Licking it backwards and forwards, Angel started to tease her with his fingers and mouth rubbing and licking clit the pulling away. He sucked the pink flesh into his mouth and Cordy tried to move her hips, she needed more, so much more. He pushed one finger into her and started to move it and out with his tongue still licking and sucking at her clit, then he pushed in another finger and started to move faster and faster. Cordy's body moved, her hips rotating and her whole body aching with need, wanting more. She could feel her muscles tightening; the throbbing increased as it overcame her entire being and she screamed, her body shuddering. Angel's hand and mouth never stopped moving his eyes remained glued to hers and he watched her come. Slowly pulling his fingers out of her, he moved up her body and watched while she got her breathing under control. Cordelia opened her eyes and Angel could see they were unfocused. He bent towards and kissed he gently on the lips. She smiled, a satisfied smile. She reached down to his trunk Angel batted her hands away. "Next time. I can't wait." He whispered.

"I'm holding you too that.' She said with a grin.

He pulled down his trunks and kicked them to one side he laid his hard body over her soft supple one. She wrapped her legs around his waist and with one strong push he was inside of her and they both groaned in unison, loving the feeling of being whole and complete. Angel pulled out so just the tip of him was still inside of her and then with a firm push he was deep inside, he did it again and again but so slowly that Cordy dug her heels into his bottom wanting more, wanting harder, faster and deeper. She couldn't form the words. Angel's pace picked up he couldn't hold back anymore and he pounded into her. He felt his beast coming so close to the surface that it was a struggle to hold back, he was moving so fast and hard she felt him all the way through her being and her body screamed for his touch. "Oh god yes" She screamed. Angel couldn't stop, he thrust harder and faster. His beast screamed for more. Cordy arched her body, her head fell back leaving her neck exposed, his beast roared Angel leant for he could feel his body tightening, he could feel her muscles clench around his shaft, he opened his mouth wide and bit into her neck. They both screamed as their orgasms ripped through their bodies.

Angel collapsed on her; Cordy wrapped her arms around him as they both panted, their sweat drenched bodies clinging to each other. Whispering into each other's ears, gently placing soft kisses on the other's face. They finally stared into each other's eyes. A smile lit Cordelia's face and his soon followed. Angel rolled onto his back and pulled Cordy on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her looking up at the sky.

"The night has never been so beautiful before." He whispered.

Cordy raised her head and looked at him. "And this won't be the only one." She said with a smile. Angel nodded in agreement and she cuddled back down on his chest. They had both never felt this at peace before.

The End


End file.
